


Across the Kosmos

by mountainofschist



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Fluff, Kassiana, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The amazons went into hiding because of the cult instead of ares, antiope doesnt die, its gonna be real gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: This is a crossover between Assassin's Creed Odyssey and Wonder Woman. I don't want to give too much away but basically Kassandra washes up on the beaches of Themyscira and leaves with Diana by her side. In this The Cult of Kosmos caused the Amazons to go into hiding instead of Ares. I'm writing this in the order that I played in and going off of the choices I made in the game.





	1. Chapter 1

         Kassandra smiled as she jumped onto the Adrestia and was immediately pulled into a hug by Barnabas. “How did it go?”

She fought the hug for a moment but slowly softened into it, hugging the older man back. “I met my father.”

He held her at arms length and looked her over. “Are you alright? What was he like? Do I need to teach him a lesson for abandoning you?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m fine Barnabas. He didn’t tell me much, but that I need to find four artifacts.”

He let her go and followed her to the helm. “Where are we off to now, Commander?”

Kassandra motioned for her crew to push off, “I need to meet my mother and Brasidas back in… Sparta.” she sighed.

 

         Kassandra looked away from the horizon as Barnabas sighed from next to her. “What is it?”

He pointed to the gray skies just beyond where Kassandra was looking. “Poseidon is angry with us, Commander.”

“Nonsense, what on earth could we have done?” She scoffed back.

Barnabas shrugged, “Only they could know.”

Kassandra rolled her eyes and looked back at where they were heading. “You worry too much, old friend. It’s just a storm, we’ve survived plenty.”

“True, but we’ve always had a goat for him.” Barnabas murmured from her side.

 

         “Brace yourselves!” Kassandra screamed as a wave crashed over the deck of the Adrestia.

“Crew overboard!” a crew member screamed as the man next to him was swept away with the wave. Kassandra leapt from the helm and to the edge, grabbing the man’s leg and dragging him back onboard.

“Everyone, get below deck! It’s not safe for us up here!” Kassandra screamed as another wave rocked the Adrestia. She lifted the trap door open and ushered her crew inside steadying one of her lieutenants as he stumbled. Kassandra’s blood ran cold as a flash of lightning illuminated a wave twice the size of the Adrestia cresting to their right. She looked to the only other person on deck. “Barnabas, get inside now!” He quickly jumped inside but as Kassandra got ready to jump another wave rocked the boat, sending her stumbling away from the door. She screamed as the wave crashed down on her, slamming her into the deck and sending her into darkness.

 

         Kassandra groaned as she came to consciousness. “Barnabas, we should’ve brought a goat.” She opened her eyes, surprised by the lack of a snarky reply. “Barnabas?” She shakily got to her feet and looked around, hoping to see a familiar landmark. “Barnabas! Are you here!” She screamed as she stumbled further down the white beach. “Where the fuck am I?” She murmured as she studied the unfamiliar cliffs. She started to climb but was stopped by an excruciating pain in her side. She looked down, noticing for the first time that her own spear was jammed into her ribs. She stumbled against the rocks and sank into the sand, trying to put pressure on the spear. “It’s just my luck to be stabbed by my own fucking spear.” Kassandra closed her eyes as the world spun around her and let her head fall back against the rock. “I’m sorry, _Mater_.”

         Kassandra slowly opened her eyes as a foot jabbed her back. She opened her eyes and could see the outline of a woman with braided hair against the sunlight. “ _Mater_ ?” The woman crouched down and her face came into focus. Kassandra quickly scrambled away from the stranger, only to bump into someone behind her. She quickly rolled away from the pair and ran out of the room and into a bustling street. She looked around for a second before running at the building directly in front of her and climbing it. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the shouts of the women slowly growing quieter, she looked over her shoulder, smiling. “ _Malá_ -” She was cut short by a fist to her chin, the impact knocking her back onto her ass. She gave the dark skinned woman a cheeky smile as she towered above her. “Beautiful weather we’re having!” The woman tied her wrists, picked her up and put Kassandra over her shoulder.

Kassandra tried to struggle free but was stopped as the woman clamped her arm around Kassandra’s waist. Kassandra huffed and relaxed. “You know, if those hands can put me on my ass out here, I’d love to see what they can do in bed.”

Kassandra could feel the woman laugh as they walked through the streets. “If you behave yourself in front of the Queen, I might just show you.”

Kassandra smiled, “By the way, where am I?”

“The Queen will answer what questions she can.”

Kassandra wiggled a bit. “What does that mean?”

She winced as the woman’s fingers dug into the bandage on her side. “It means what it means, Outsider.”

They continued on in silence for a few more minutes before the woman walked into a building and threw Kassandra onto the floor. “That’s what you get for making me chase you.”

Kassandra pushed herself up and spit at the woman’s feet. “ _Malákas_.”

The woman took an angry step forward but stopped as a middle aged woman in a throne raised her hand. “Alkaia, leave her be.”

Alkaia stepped back while dipping her head. “Yes, my queen.”

Kassandra stood and squared her shoulders with the queen. “Who are you?”

The Queen stood and walked towards Kassandra. “We should be asking you the same thing. You come into our home, impaled on a broken spear. We are kind enough to heal you and you repay the favor by running through our city and spitting on a senior warrior.” The queen looked to the woman with the braided hair from before. “Diana.”

Diana dipped her head walked behind Kassandra, put her hand on the misthios’ shoulder and with a quick kick sent her to her knees. Diana wrapped Kassandra up in a glowing golden lasso and nodded to the Queen.

“Who are you?”

Kassandra tensed her whole body, fighting against the effects of the lasso. She winced as the lasso started to burn but she still managed to hold her tongue. “You. Cannot. Break. Me.” She snarled between labored breaths.

Diana tightened the lasso around Kassandra, wincing as it burned her exposed arms. “If you just tell us, the pain will stop.”

Kassandra glared at her, rage burning in her eyes. “I am the Eagle Bearer.”

Her muscles relaxed as the lasso loosened and stopped burning. The queen smiled. “See, was that so hard Eagle Bearer? Now, what is your _real_  name?”

Kassandra fought against the lasso for a moment before spitting out. “Kassandra of Sparta.”

“How did you get here, Kassandra?”

“I was sailing to Sparta to meet my mother when I was knocked off my ship during a storm. I woke up on a beach with my spear in my side and my ship nowhere to be seen.”

“Where were you sailing from?”

“Thera.”

“Why were you at Thera?”

“I was meeting my father.”

“Who is your father?”

“A scholar.”

“What is his name?”

“Pythagoras.” Kassandra could notice a slight change in the queen’s demeanor at the mention of her father.

“What did he want with you?”

“He wants me to collect artifacts.”

“What do these artifacts do?”

“I.. I” Kassandra stuttered as she tried to fight against the lasso. “I don’t know but I imagine it has something to do with my fight against the Cult.”

The queen took a step forward. “What cult?”

Kassandra screwed her eyes shut as the lasso burned into her arms once again. The queen smacked her across the face. “What cult!”

“The Cult of Kosmos.” Kassandra looked around as shocked whispers spread through the small crowd.

“How did you come in contact with the Cult?”

“They made my stepfather throw me off Mount Taygetos as a child and they stole my brother and brainwashed him.”

“What do you wish to do with the cult?”

“I want to slaughter every last one of those _Malákes_ and rescue my brother.”

The queen nodded to Diana and she removed the lasso and untied Kassandra’s wrists. “Kassandra of Sparta it seems we have a similar enemy.”

Kassandra rubbed the burns on her arms and slowly stood. “I've told you my whole life story, it's your turn to tell me who you are and where I am.”

“We are the Amazons and you are on our island of Themyscira.”

Kassandra crossed her arms, “Why have I never heard of Themyscira? I’ve traveled nearly the entire Greek world.”

The queen nodded, “I understand that you have many questions, but I have more pressing matters at the moment.” she looked to Diana. “Will you please take our visitor to her room and answer what questions she has.”

Diana dipped her head, walked over to Kassandra and motioned towards the door, “You first.” Kassandra gave her a less than gracious bow and walked through the door.

 

         Kassandra’s eyes widened as she walked out to the street. Hundreds of well muscled and battle scarred women were wreathing around her, trading goods, joking about training sessions and keeping guard of the island paradise. “By the Gods, Alkibiades would have a heart attack here.” She jumped as Diana grabbed her bicep, goosebumps spreading over her whole body from the contact.

“Your room is this way.”

Kassandra swallowed and followed after Diana. “So, who are you?”

“I am Diana and you are Kassandra, we’ve already been over this.”

Kassandra closed her eyes and took a calming breath. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” She opened her eyes as Diana laughed. “I know, but it was funny to see your face.” Kassandra could immediately sense the mood change as Diana looked ahead of them. “I’m not used to new ones.”

“I know what it’s like to live on an island. I was raised on Kephallonia, I knew every face on that godsforsaken island, even if there were some that I wish I could forget.”

Diana stopped in her tracks, “Why would you ever want to forget someone?”

Kassandra looked away from her confused face. “It's… complicated.”

“Does it have to do with your Stepfather?”

Kassandra stiffened, “No.” She barked at Diana, cursing herself as the friendly woman shied away.

“We’re at your room.” She said while pointing at the building in front of them. “If you need me I’ll be out here.”

Kassandra nodded and walked inside, Diana shutting the door behind her.

 

         The room was simple. It had small windows, too small for anyone to fit through but big enough to let light in. There was no bed, but a pile of hay with furs over the top. There was a small table with two chairs and an amphora of wine. Kassandra picked up the amphora and took a sip of the wine, smiling at it's sweet taste. She sat down on the bed and started to drink but stopped as a silhouette appeared on one of the windowsills.

“Ikaros!”

She held out her arm and the eagle flew to it immediately. She scratched his chest while smiling. “How did you find me?”

“He’s the one that lead me to you.” Diana said from the doorway. “I was sitting, minding my own business when an eagle landed next to me. I thought he might be a messenger from Zeus, so I followed him as he flew and he landed on you.”

Kassandra looked up at the Amazon and sighed. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I wish there was a way I could explain things to you, but… even I don’t understand some of it.”

Diana smiled and sat down on the bed next to Kassandra. “Maybe I could start?”

Kassandra nodded, nearly fixated on Ikaros.

“The Amazons are an ancient civilization who were created by the gods to help calm the anger of man and we succeeded for centuries, until about 150 years ago. My mother and aunt were part of the forming of the Cult of Hermes, an order devoted to transforming mankind for the better, but as the light of the Cult of Hermes grew it created shadow for the Cult of Kosmos to grow in. Soon they started hunting down Amazonians because they believed we were the greatest threat against their ideals. To help us, Zeus created Themyscira as a paradise where the cult could never reach us and we could live out our lives in peace. Shortly after Themyscira was created I was born. My mother tells me that she sculpted me out of clay and prayed for Zeus to bring me to life. I’ve never known anything but the peace of this island.”

Kassandra sighed as she let her head fall back against the wall. “I’m sorry but I can’t tell you anything more about myself. The things I know go beyond more than the two of us and I don’t know who I can trust anymore.”

“Kassandra.” Diana whispered as she reached for the misthios’ hand but Kassandra ripped it away and stood up.

Diana strengthened her resolve. “I came in here to tell you that General Antiope wants to see you at the training grounds. We need to leave now, unless you want to make her angry.”

Kassandra nodded and crossed her arms. “I’ll go train _if_   you get me my spear.”

Diana sighed and walked to the door. “I’ll get if for you and then come back here. If you leave this room I can’t promise your spear let alone your life.”

Kassandra nodded and sat back down on the bed a small smile creeping across her face. “Thank you Diana.”

Diana smiled back, a bright blush lighting up her cheeks. “You’re welcome, Eagle Bearer.”

 

         Kassandra crossed her arms as she watched a group of Amazons train, led by one who looked extremely similar to the queen. She shifted slightly as Diana walked up next to her, a smirk growing on her face.

“Enjoying the view?”

Kassandra smiled back. “I was, but it's much more beautiful now.” Kassandra’s heart raced at the blush coloring Diana’s cheeks as she turned away from the misthios.

“Follow me.”

Kassandra followed a few steps behind, keeping an eye on the Amazons watching her. “Are you sure I’m welcome here?”

Diana shrugged. “It’s hard to say because we’ve never had a visitor, but my mother asked us to show you hospitality so that’s what they’re doing.”

Kassandra nodded before the words clicked in her head. “Wait, your mother?”

Diana didn’t get a chance to respond before the woman greeted her. “Diana! Are you here for training too?”

Diana dipped her head to the woman. “Antiope. I’m not, for now. But I do believe Kassandra is looking for a good time.”

Antiope moved from Diana to Kassandra. She walked a circle around Kassandra, looking her from head to toe. “I’ve heard about you, Eagle Bearer. Tell me, why should I waste my time on training some mortal sell sword?”

Kassandra rolled her shoulders back and stepped closer to Antiope. “A true warrior does not brag about their battles. Besides actions speak louder than words.” Kassandra stared down at Antiope, waiting for the woman’s reply.

A smile spread across the General’s face, “We might actually be able to make an Amazon out of you after all.” She walked over to a weapons rack, “What is your blade of choice?”

Kassandra looked to Diana, “All I need is my spear.”

 

         Kassandra smiled as she circled around Alkaia. “Now you don’t have to chase me on the rooftops to show me what those hands can do.”

Alkaia smiled back. “How much would you like me to show you?”

Kassandra spun her spear. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

Alkaia charged forward with a scream, her shield covering most of her body and her sword aimed for Kassandra’s chest. Kassandra quickly rolled under the sword and tapped Alkaia’s back with her spear. Kassandra ducked into a roll again as Alkaia swung backwards with her sword, the speed of it ruffling Kassandra’s hair.

Kassandra stood up and smiled at Alkaia. “If you want to hit me you’ll have to be faster than that.”

Alkaia roared and charged at Kassandra again but this time Kassandra charged also. The misthios rammed Alkaia’s shield, causing the larger woman to stumble. Using that second of weakness Kassandra ripped the shield off her arm and threw it away.

“Much better.” She sneered as Alkaia watched her shield fly.

Alkaia charged at Kassandra again, swinging her sword high and letting Kassandra roll under before putting her armored forearm in Kassandra’s way, smiling as she ran into the metal plating. Kassandra landed on her back and quickly rolled away as Alkaia’s sword embedded itself into the ground she was just laying on. Kassandra wiped her bloody nose, smearing it across her face and arm.

“ _Malákas_.”

Kassandra charged at Alkaia, jumping over her sword this time and jabbing the broken end of her spear into the back of her head. Alkaia stumbled forward while rubbing the back of her head and grimacing. She whipped around and charged Kassandra, slamming her shoulder into the misthios’ chest and sending her flying a few feet backwards. Kassandra groaned as her body stopped rolling, her skin burning from the rocks and dirt stuck in it. She stood on shaky feet, and fell to her knees again as she felt hot and sticky liquid flowing down her side. She looked down and sighed at the bloodstain spreading from her ribs. She picked up her spear and stood, facing Alkaia once again. Alkaia charged at her again and Kassandra ducked her sword but missed the kick right after and was sent rolling across the earth. Kassandra stood, backing up to put space between them, but stopped as Antiope put herself between the women.

“Kassandra. You’ve proven yourself today. There is no need to continue when you’re bleeding more than a freshly slaughtered lamb.”

Kassandra relaxed, truly feeling the pain from her wound for the first time. She stumbled over to the side and laid down in the long grass, sighing as she started to drift off to sleep. She was jolted awake with a smack to the face and sat up, nearly headbutting Diana.

“You should know better than to fall asleep while you’re bleeding.”

Kassandra groaned and grabbed her side. “I’m not hurt that bad, I’ve even stopped bleeding.”

Diana crossed her arms. “Tell that to the ferryman when you see him.”

Kassandra rolled her eyes and stood. “Do you have a healer or priest?”

Diana nodded and started to walk away. “Follow me.”

 

         Kassandra whistled as they walked into a cave with pools of glowing blue water. “I’ve never seen water like this before.”

“It soothes the aches of training, so I thought you would appreciate it.”

Kassandra dipped her head. “Thank you, Diana.” She walked up to the pool and started to take her chiton off but stopped as pain coursed through her body. She sensed Diana walk up behind her and sucked in her breath as one of her warm hands traced over her back.

“Let me help you.” Diana whispered from behind her.

Kassandra closed her eyes and nodded. Her breath hitched as her clothes pooled at her feet and Diana started to trace over the various scars littering her back. Kassandra hung her head when Diana’s hand stopped at a large cluster of scars between her shoulder blades.

“How?”

“When I was thrown off the mountain I landed on a pile of bones. The rest are from fights, people in my line of work earn a new scar every day.” She sighed, stepping out of her clothes and turning to Diana. She searched Diana’s face for the usual pity but all she could see was compassion and kindness. She flinched slightly as Diana reached her hand out and touched the lasso burn crossing Kassandra’s bicep.

“I’m sorry Kassandra. I didn’t want to use the lasso, but my mother ordered me.”

Kassandra looked at her feet. “I understand. Everyone has a duty to their people.” Her heart raced as Diana tilted her chin up with her hand and she swallowed as she made eye contact with Diana once again. Diana leaned down until they were inches apart and Kassandra could see that her pupils were blown wide. “Diana. I…”

Diana smiled. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you speechless.”

Kassandra smiled back and let out a nervous laugh. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever been speechless.” She stretched a little higher. “Diana, can I?” Diana smiled and nodded as Kassandra put her hand on the side of Diana’s neck, tracing her thumb across her jaw. Kassandra smiled as their lips met, Diana’s were soft and sweet against her own cracked and sea ravaged lips. Kassandra pulled back and took in a deep breath before Diana dipped down for another kiss, pushing Kassandra backwards into one of the pools.

Kassandra let out a surprised shout as she fell into the warm water. “What was that for?”

Diana smiled as she sat on the edge of the pool. “We came here for a reason. Besides I think you should heal before you exert your body more.”

Kassandra rolled her eyes and waded over to Diana. “I’m fine Diana.”

Diana nodded as she scooted closer to Kassandra. “I’m certain you are but will you turn around so I can wash the grass out of your hair?”

Kassandra hesitated for a moment, uncertainty flashing across her face. “I… okay.”

Diana slowly took out her braid, running her fingers through the kinked but silky strands. “How long have you been fighting the cult?”

“Two years. I met the first cultist when he hired me to kill my _pater_.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No,” Kassandra murmerd. “All I could think about my entire life was killing him, but when the time actually came, I couldn’t. I looked him in the eyes and all I could see was sadness and regret. For all of those years I thought he did it because he didn’t love me, but now I know it was just because he was following orders like a true Spartan. Even if those orders were given to him by the cult.” Kassandra pulled away from Diana and turned to face her. “Diana, I’ve enjoyed being here with you but I have to leave. The cult is chasing after my mother and if I’m here when she dies… I’ll never forgive myself.”

Diana looked down at her hands. “I understand. We have a boat that you can use.”

Kassandra took Diana’s hands in her own. “Come with me Diana. No matter how much I want to I can’t take down the cult by myself, but if we work together we might just be able to.”

Diana kissed Kassandra’s knuckles. “I would love to, but no Amazon has ever left Themyscira.”

Kassandra shrugged, anger making her voice raise slightly. “Who cares? No one had ever survived being thrown from Mount Taygetos before but I’m here.” She stood so that she was level with Diana. “Leave with me, please.”

Diana let go of Kassandra’s hands and stood up. She started to walk out of the cave before stopping and saying over her shoulder. “The boat is on the north shore of the island at the dock. Good luck Kassandra of Sparta.”

Kassandra jumped out of the pool and started to chase after her, “Diana! Wait!” but she was already gone.

 

         Kassandra came to a stop as she reached the beach where she had washed up just days ago. She started to walk onto the docks but stopped as a figure in a black cloak walked around the boat. She pulled her spear out of her belt and slowly walked towards the figure. She let out a nervous laugh when Diana smiled at her from the boat. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

Diana stepped off the boat and walked up to Kassandra. “I don’t want to be stuck on this island for the rest of my life.” Diana leaned in for a kiss but Kassandra stopped when she heard a group of horses galloping towards them.

“Diana, you did tell your mother that you were leaving, right?”

Diana swallowed and walked towards her mother. Kassandra looked away as Diana started talking to her mother. _What if she changes her mind? What if she sees the real me and wants nothing to do with me? What if I get her killed like Phoibe? What if I fail her like I did Alexios? What if…_  

Kassandra was ripped out of her thoughts by Diana squeezing her hand. “Are you ready?”

Kassandra looked at Diana, her mouth opening and closing as she thought about what she was going to say next. “Diana, before we leave I want you to know that I’m not a good person. People talk about me like I’m some kind of Demigod but I’m just a mercenary. If I’m paid to kill someone I kill them. If I’m paid to burn a farm down I burn it. If I’m paid to fight for Athens I fight for them and if I’m paid to fight for Sparta I fight for them. I’m only loyal to whoever pays the most drachmae.”

Diana cocked her head and played with the end of Kassandra’s braid. “I understand, but you’re wrong. You are loyal to those you love before drachmae. You refused to kill your _pater_ even though you were hired to kill him. I’m sure that the cult would love to have you on their side, but they attacked your family so you’d never help them. As for the other stuff, people need your help so you help them. Yes you are a mercenary, but you are a _good_ one.” Diana hopped on the boat and held her hand out to Kassandra. “Come on, it's time for us to get to Sparta.”


	2. Update

Hey guys, I want to start off by thanking all of you for the wonderful support for this fic. The next thing I want to talk about is the next update, I want to wait until after I’ve read the book to work on the rest of the story but it took way longer than expected to arrive and Im only about a chapter in. I also just started a new semester of college so I’m only going to be able to read and write during the fleeting moments of free time between classes and work. Keep an eye out in the next couple of weeks because I’m gonna try to get the next chapter out to you guys ASAP.

edit: So... its been more than a few weeks, and I haven't been able to read or write anything. I dont want y'all to think that I forgot about this, I havent, I just don't have any free time between classes and work. I want to say that I'll have it out soon, but I honestly cannot promise anything. Im gonna keep trying though.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m sorry that it’s been so long since I’ve updated this story but I was recently diagnosed with thyroid cancer and just came home from the hospital yesterday night following my thyroidectomy. There’s still a lot of unknowns and right now I can barely even hold my head up so I can’t tell you when the next chapter is going to be posted. Thank all of you so much for reading my stories and I know this isn’t the end for them, it’s just an unintended break.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I would love constructive criticism because these women mean a lot to me and I just want to do them justice. If you enjoyed it come check out my tumblr (if it's still alive) @mountainofschist


End file.
